Forgotten Legends: The Silver Saiyan Queen
by Mystic-Rose529
Summary: Pan has found out that she's the Queen Sarrow is looking for. Now we get to find out what he thinks of her and vice versa. Very slight citrus warning; nothing more than a little bit of mush, but here ya go anyway. No lemons in this story unless requested.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ/GT or any of the characters in this story save those I added for the  
  
story's purpose. Please don't sue, though it won't do any good seeing as how I'm just a broke college  
  
student.  
  
A/N:This is the first in a series I'm hoping to turn out. A series of "Forgotten Legends"; both human  
  
and Saiyan, and maybe even a Namekian one later. This one is pretty much AU, Pan is 17, Bra is 19,  
  
Trunks 30, Goten 29, and so on. Goku didn't go with the dragon at the end of GT, so he's at home and  
  
has been returned to the age he's supposed to be. Please r & r. Flames are welcome, so long as they're  
  
just constructive criticism, they'll just give me the fuel needed to work harder on making a good story.   
  
And if there are any long waits in between updates, I apologize in advance. I am in college and  
  
currently have Chemistry and Micro economics in one semester, so please bear with me. And now on  
  
with the story.  
  
  
  
Forgotten legends  
  
Part One  
  
Silver Saiyan Queen  
  
Far in space, in the jagged, drifting rubble of a destroyed and near-forgotten  
  
planet; long lost voices of millennia past echo a story of powerful proportions:  
  
In the lost age of the Super Saiyans; one Saiyan would stand out from them all.   
  
A powerful, mystical, wise, and beautiful being ruling over the superior race of Saiyans.   
  
A ruler separate of the Saiyan King and his kingdom of the weaker race; the Silver  
  
Saiyan. The most powerful of all Super Saiyans; the Queen of the Golden Warriors.  
  
With each era of the Golden Warriors, a new queen would be chosen by a  
  
mixture of fate and bloodlines...And this era was no different....  
  
Deep in the heart of the rubble, floats the ruins of a temple long forgotten.   
  
Ancient carvings on broken walls begin to glow an eerie silver; while light-years away, a  
  
young girl tosses in her sleep. Visions of a glowing ruin and a silver figure reaching out,  
  
tormenting her dreams. A silver figure promising her a power she'd often dreamed of,  
  
but never believed she could have. The vision of the figure reached again, her body shining,  
  
her hand sparking with silver lightning, touching the girl, infusing her with power....  
  
The vision ended with a start, the dreamer never noticing the power fleeing from  
  
her veins, the silver hair dropping back to her shoulders, or even the newly formed black and  
  
silver tail, twitching from her agitation, as she steadied her breathing and laid back down.   
  
Though the power did manage to awaken the five Golden Warriors, who had had their  
  
own visions of a silver figure overlooking each of them. While back at the ruins, one large  
  
block of the ruins began to shake and crack, until finally it broke as the pod inside blasted  
  
through toward the girl, the source of power...toward Earth . . .   
  
The new Silver Queen was soon to be released. 


	2. Revelations and Landings

Disclaimer: ~Sighs unhappily~ No, I dun own DB/Z/GT. Though I certainly wish I did, I could use the money.  
  
A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed!! I'm glad you like it, I hope the rest will be just as great as the prolog. I must admit it will be hard; ~laughs~ I kinda out did myself on that. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan awoke with the first rays of the new morning; her disturbing dream forgotten in the light of a new and beautiful day. As she got dressed, she did notice something quite different about herself; she had a tail! She looked at it in shock. Pan didn't even remember having a tail, it had been cut off after she was born, and it had never grown back; until now.  
  
Once she got over her shock she shrugged it off and finished getting dressed in a loose, red gi; but not before cutting a hole in it for the new tail. After getting dressed and hiding the tail around her waist with a dark green belt, Pan quietly ran downstairs trying not to wake up her parents or her 2-year-old brother and sister (Videl had given birth to fraternal twins shortly after Pan turned 15). She grabbed a pear from the fruit bowl as she darted through the kitchen to the back door. As soon as the door had shut behind her she leapt into the air in a long jump to the door of her grandparents' house. Goku had said he would train her today and he said he wanted to start early.  
  
The door opened right as she landed on the doorstep.  
  
She smiled, "Good morning, Grand-."  
  
"Come on, I need to go to Capsule Corp. and talk to the others. I'm gonna use instant transmission, we need to figure this out quick," Goku interrupted while walking out of the house, closing the door, and reaching for her arm in one smooth motion.  
  
She looked up at him, considerably confused, "Figure what out, Grandpa?"  
  
He looked at her, surprised, "You didn't feel that energy last night?" he asked, then shook his head. "Never mind, we'll talk when we get to Capsule Corp." He reached up with his free hand to touch his index and middle fingers to his forehead, then stopped, released her, and walked back to the door to open it and stick his head in. "GOTEN!! LET'S GO!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," came the sleepily irritated reply, as Goten walked out the door and yawned. "Alright, let's get this over with," he said with a groggy sigh and yawned again.  
  
"Wait for me! I'm coming, too!" Gohan yelled and ran over to the small group.  
  
"Okay, everybody ready? Alright, here goes," Goku said, and when each of them had established a means of contact, he placed his fingers back on his forehead, concentrated, and they all abruptly disappeared.  
  
They instantly reappeared in the middle of Bulma's living room, appropriately startling Trunks, Krillin and 18 as they were walking through, on their way to the dining room.  
  
"Uumm, hi, everybody. I take it all of you felt that ki last night, too?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yep," Goten answered.  
  
Trunks, Krillin and 18 all nodded in understanding, while Pan just looked at each of them, still confused. She opened her mouth to ask what on earth they were talking about, but she was stopped by Trunks telling them that his father, Tien, Chaozu, Piccolo, and Yamcha were all in the dining room.  
  
They all filed in and found seats at the table. Vegeta was at the head, Trunks settled on his right, Pan decided to sit to his left, Gohan sat beside her, Goten opposite, Piccolo was at Gohan's other side, Krillin opposite, Tien was beside Piccolo, 18 opposite, then Chaozu by Tien, with Yamcha across from him, and finally Goku at the end, across from Vegeta.  
  
"Soooo, I take it everyone felt that strong power last night?" Krillin asked.  
  
Everyone nodded with the exception of Pan who sat there looking confused. Once again, she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off, this time by her father.  
  
"Just for curiosity's sake, did anyone have a strange dream right before sensing that power?" he asked.  
  
The human Z-fighters looked at him funny, but the Saiyans looked up suddenly.  
  
"A dream about us as Super Saiyans bowing to a silver figure?" Vegeta asked, looking at Gohan sharply.  
  
"Umm, yeah, that's the one," he nodded.  
  
All the Saiyan nodded, except Pan who suddenly turned pale. She finally remembered the dream. Pan shook her head sharply, trying to dispel the memories. ~It couldn't be true,~ she thought to herself. ~It couldn't, I'm only a fourth Saiyan, I can't become that powerful. I've tried.~ She shook her head again, unknowingly gaining the attention of everyone at the table. Gohan opened his mouth to ask if she was ok, having noticed her pale complection, but was cut off by her muttering.  
  
"It's not possible," she said softly, trying not to shed the tears that were trying to come from memories of past failures. "I've tried...there's no way. . . I can't be a...a Super Saiyan"  
  
With that, Vegeta suddenly jumped up from his seat. "You!" he said sharply, pointing at her as she looked up, startled. "You were the figure in the dream, weren't you?"  
  
She swallowed, tried to shake her head and answer "no", but something just wouldn't allow her to say it. She swallowed again, and Vegeta growled.  
  
"Answer me, girl. Were you the figure in our dreams?" he snapped, though not as harshly as he noticed the tears she was fighting back.  
  
"I...I don't know. I-I had a dif-different d-dream," she stuttered.  
  
"What was in you're dream, Pan?" It was her grandfather. She looked at him as she answered.  
  
"A silver figure was...was telling me that...I...was to be the strongest Super Saiyan. A...a queen...of the Super Saiyans. Th-that's what she told me, but...that's not possible. . . Is it?" at the question, she looked at Vegeta.  
  
He was looking at her with shock, as was everyone else; but he answered, "I don't know." He said it dejectedly, defeated-like. "I really don't know, but...we did all have the dream."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Out in space, in the space pod rapidly approaching Earth, the occupant inside finally began to move. The figure twitched for a few seconds before his jet-black eyes finally opened. He yawned, then stretched as well as he could in the cramped space. After a moment or two of loosening his long unused muscles, he finally took in his surroundings. A look of confusion crossed his finely angled face.  
  
~Why am I still in the pod?~ he wondered, then looked out a small window. ~And why the heck am I in space? Where's Vegeta-sei? That's where the Queen would be if one has appeared.~ He sighed, then finally spoke out loud in his deep, thickly accented voice, "Why did I agree to this? Why the crap did I let them put me into stasis-lock just so there would be someone who 'knew exactly how the Super Saiyans were supposed to live'? I thought that was what the historians were for!"  
  
He sighed again, and let his broad shoulders slump. He looked out the window. "I hope I get there soon, I'm hungery."  
  
A few minutes later, a blue and green planet finally began to fill up the window. He looked out at it curiously, "Is that the planet she's on?" He shrugged, "I really hope they have some good food." He laughed at himself, "Not eating anything in a thousand years can certainly make one hungery; I'm starving." He laughed again, then braced himself as the pod began to fall from orbit to land on the planet.  
  
As soon as the pod had come to a stop, he pushed the slowly opening door impatiently and jumped out. He stretched mightily, on his toes with his arms above his head and his tail pulled to it's full three and a half foot length.   
  
"Tella doraa," he muttered to himself in Saiyago //A/N:Much better//. He then floated out of the crater his pod had created, and looked around at his surroundings. "Vor way, vo Vegeta-sei, yoon verte von te ces." //Not bad, no Vegeta-sei, but pretty none the less//.  
  
He finally finished his survey of his surroundings and reached out with his senses, "Matre doma sor, ra Cortre?" //Where are you, my Queen?// He searched for a while, frowning as he could find no ki's high enough to be Super Saiyan. Once deciding that they must be able to control their ki, he locked on to a location with several decent ki's and took off toward them, praying that they would either be the Saiyans he seeked or at least be friendly since there were so many and he had no idea how high their ki's truely were.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, there ya go! I know the chapters and stuff are kinda short, but I like to keep things spaced out. Plus it helps me to be able to upload a little more often. ^_^ Please review, they really make my day and give me the initiative to write more often. Thankies!! ^_^ 


	3. Introductions

Disclaimer:Nope, still dun own Dragonball/Z/GT. ~Sighs~ Sucks don't it? ~Hangs head and shoulders and trudges off somewhere~  
  
A/N:Thankies, thankies, thankies, to my reviewers!!!! Ya'll really made my day, and that's a good thing 'cuz it gets me in the mood to write more. ^_^ Oh, if there's any spelling errors, I'm sorry. My wordpad doesn't have spell checker, and ff.net won't take my files from Wordperfect. Ok, that's that, on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The silence reigned supreme over the room; everyone lost in their own thoughts and/or still in shock that Pan was to become the most powerful warrior in the universe. The silence lasted for seemingly eternal moments until Bulma came in and asked if anyone wanted any breakfast. All the humans, 18, and Piccolo refused, saying they had already eaten, and decided that they were all going to go back to their homes since there was no threat to worry about. All the Saiyans accepted except Vegeta and Pan, who were still very caught up in their thoughts. Bulma frowned at the desolate expression on her husband's face, but decided not to ask about it just yet and went to call the robots that had prepared the enormous meal for her guests.  
  
Shortly after the bots came in and deposited the food and plates, and after all the unoccupied Saiyans were stuffing their faces; Bulma opened her mouth to ask Vegeta what was wrong. She wasn't able to get a word out though, because Goku suddenly stopped stuffing his face and absently looked out a window as if searching for something. All eyes locked on him.  
  
"Do you sense that?" he asked.  
  
All eyes, save Bulma's, turned toward the window as they reached out with their senses.  
  
"Someone's coming," Trunks stated simply.  
  
"Doesn't feel very strong though," Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah, it doesn't even seem like it's strong enough to enable him to fly," Goten agreed.  
  
"He's hiding his power," Vegeta responded coolly.  
  
"Hmmmm, I think he may be a little bit afraid of us. It took him a while before he began to move, and he IS coming at a slow rate," Goku reasoned, looking at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Then he's smarter than most of the enemies we've faced. He's probably waiting to see how strong we are first and is making himself seem weak so he can get to us."  
  
"Now don't jump to conclusions, Vegeta," Gohan cut in. "We don't know if he's an enemy or not."  
  
"Well, we're about to find out," Trunks got in before Vegeta could retaliate, "he's getting closer."  
  
"Should we go outside to meet him? Or shall we see if he's gonna knock first and let one of the bots lead him in?" Pan asked.  
  
"Why not do both?" Trunks answered. "One of us shall go meet him, see if it's safe to let him in, and then lead him up here," he suggested.  
  
"Alright," Goku agreed happily. "Gohan, why don't you and I go meet him? You can talk to him, and I'll be there to back you up in case he tries to start something," he grinned.  
  
Gohan nodded his head, "Alright, lets go greet him then."  
  
They both got up, and went out the balcony door to float down to the ground and wait for the newcomer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was flying through the air slowly when he felt several of the ki's leave the location that they were previously gathered. He paused for a minute, used his senses to see how many were left.  
  
"Fon. At least the odds are a little better now," he said to himself//five(5)//.  
  
He continued in the direction he had been going in when suddenly, a large green, purple and white figure appeared directly in his path. He blinked at the green creature that had to be at least a foot and a half taller than him.  
  
//A/N: anyone know how tall Piccolo really is? And Goku? My characters at 6'3". I dunno why but I think it should be important in the first impressions.//  
  
"Ummmmmm, fallon. Ra coma in Sarrow. Manton in sora?" he asked, looking Piccolo up and down.  
  
Piccolo blinked. "I don't suppose you know basic, do you?" he asked.  
  
He smiled, "Good, you speak a language I know. That's great, I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to communicate with anyone here."  
  
Piccolo crossed his arms over his chest. "Well I'm glad that makes you happy, Saiyan, but that doesn't explain why you're here."  
  
His smile flickered for a moment before coming right back. "I see you know of my species at least," he stopped to think about that for a second. "Though that may not be such a good thing," he pondered over that for a few moments more.  
  
Piccolo growled, growing impatient. "You still haven't told me why you're here," he said forcefully.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. What I said earlier was 'Hello. My name is Sarrow. What is yours?'" this time, he gave a full-fledged grin.  
  
Piccolo growled again. "I didn't ask for your name. I asked you why you were here. Tell me, before I decided to force it out of you."  
  
Sarrow frowned, "Now that's not very nice. I very politely ask for your name and you growl at me. Do you have no manners on this planet?" he asked, crossing his own arms over his heavily muscled, armor plated, chest.  
  
With this, Piccolo had finally lost his temper and was about to yell at or beat this strange Saiyan, when Goku and Gohan popped right in between them, startling both.  
  
"Motra doma sor yomas bona tess?" Sarrow asked, thoroughly impressed.  
  
Goku and Gohan blinked at him.  
  
"Huh?" Goku asked.  
  
"How are you people doing this?" Sarrow repeated. "How do you do that...that...suddenly appearing thing? It's awesome!" he grinned. "I'd love to learn how, if you think you could teach it to me."  
  
Goku smiled back at him. "It's called Instant Transmission, and I don't see why I couldn't," he answered. "My name's Goku, and this is my oldest son, Gohan. I see you've met Piccolo."  
  
"Accually," Sarrow replied, shaking their hands, "he had yet to tell me his name. He seemed to think it was better manners on his part to pester me about why I was here." He smiled at them, showing them his good humor.  
  
"Why are you here?" Gohan asked. "I see that you're a Saiyan, but we were under the impression that we were the last ones left."  
  
Sarrow suddenly paled. "Th-the l-last ones?" he asked softly. "You mean, jus-just the two of you?" he asked sadly. "But...but what about the Queen?"  
  
Goku and Gohan looked at him worriedly.  
  
"There's more than just the two of us, but the Queen's been dead since before the planet was distroyed I think. You'll have to ask Vegeta to be sure," Goku answered him.  
  
"More than just the two of you? So, there is a female left then?" he looked at them hopefully.  
  
Now Gohan looked worried. "There's Bra and my daughter, but they're not full-bloods. Bra's half Saiyan, and Pan's just a forth."  
  
Sarrow looked confused. "Demi-Saiyans?" Then he looked relieved, "But there are females. Super Saiyan females by chance?" He looked hopeful again.  
  
Something suddenly clicked in Goku's head. "Oh, PAN!!" he yelled suddenly. "He's looking for Pan!"  
  
"WHAT!? What do you mean he's looking for Pan!? He doesn't even know Pan!!" Gohan rounded on his father.  
  
Goku backed off a little bit, raising his hands in defense. "He's looking for a Super Saiyan Queen, Gohan. Like the one we saw in our dream."  
  
Sarrow startled them all by suddenly yelling out joyfully in Saiyago. He jumped about in the air, before grabbing Goku and firing questions at him, still in Saiyago, one after the other with, seemingly, no breaths in between.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa!" Goku exclaimed, trying to get loose. "I don't understand you. Could you, please calm down?"  
  
"Dana, dana. I mean, sorry," he breathed, trying to catch his breath again. "Could you take me to our Queen? I must speak with her. To explain. And to find out what happened during the centuries I was in stasis lock."  
  
The others blinked. "Centuries?" Gohan asked, then shook his head. "Never mind. Let's just take him back to Capsule Corp. We can all tell our stories there."  
  
Gohan then looked to Piccolo. "Umm, Piccolo, no offense, but I think you should wait this one out. This seems to be a Saiyan thing, and I think it would be a good idea if we figured this out on our own. I promise we'll fill everyone in once we get this straightened out, though."  
  
Piccolo sighed, but agreed and flew off into the distance.  
  
"Alright, Dad. Let's get back to Capsule Corp. before Vegeta gets impatient and comes after us. Sarrow, right?" Sarrow nodded. "Ok, put your hand on Dad's shoulder so that he can Instant transmit us there," he explained putting his own hand on a shoulder.  
  
Sarrow nodded again, and did as he was told.  
  
"Ok, everybody ready?" Goku asked. Both nodded, then all three disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:There!! Yay!! I produced a good chappie dispite the writers block that threatened me when I began this chapter. At least, I think it's good, but that's ya'll's decision to make. Oh, this will be a while in coming, but I need a bad character. I don't know whether I want to bring in an old enemy, or two or so on, or if I want to create a new one, or ones. Any suggestions would be appreciated, and I will give credit to whomever's idea I use. Thank ya'll very much. ^_^ Please Review! 


	4. History Lessons

Disclaimer:::Sarrow:: She told me to tell all of you that she doesn't own DB/Z/GT. She's too busy sulking at the moment, and looking for a shooting star to wish on. ~Shakes his head~ Humans. ::Rose:: Who said I was human. ::Sarrow:: What are you then? ::Rose:: ~thinks about it~ Good question. ::Sarrow:: ~blinks~  
  
A/N:First off: sorry it took so long to update; my creative streak had finally run out and I had no clue how I wanted to get Sarrow's story out. Thanks again to all reviewers. I still need some idea's for the bad guy(s), though. Any help would be greatly appreciated and will be credited. Thanks C-Town Chica for your support. ^_^ And now with out further adieu, I give you Sarrow's "History Lesson".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten and Trunks were in the middle of an animated conversation, trying to cheer Pan up, when Goku, Gohan, and Sarrow popped in. Unfortunetly for poor Goku, he appeared right behind Goten, who had ducked to avod being hit by the buttery biscut that Trunks had chunked at him in response to some rude remark. The biscut, in turn, smacked Goku right in the mouth and stuck because he'd had it open to announce their arrival. There was a moment of silence, then everyone, save Goku, busted out laughing; Goku was too busy enjoying the biscut.  
  
When everyone had managed to calm down, Gohan sat Sarrow down in an empty seat and offered him some of the left over food. Bulma sent some robots out after more food, as Goku and their new guest dived into the left overs.  
  
"So, who's this?" Vegeta asked, eyeing Sarrow as he stuffed his face.  
  
Sarrow looked up and tried to swallow his food to answer, but Gohan answered for him.  
  
"Guys, meet Sarrow. He's a Saiyan."  
  
Sarrow swallowed his last bite of food, then smiled and waved.  
  
"Sarrow, this is Vegeta; his son, Trunks; his wife, Bulma, she's human; my little brother, Goten; and my daughter, Pan," Gohan introduced, pointing to each one in turn.  
  
"I think Pan's the one you're looking for, Sarrow," Goku piped up. "We all had a dream last night that she was a Super Saiyan, only in silver instead of gold; and all of us," he indicated the other Saiyans, "were in our Super Saiyan forms, bowing to her."  
  
Sarrow nodded as he looked at her. ~She's BEAUTIFUL,~ he thought. He mentally shook himself, ~This is not the time for that, Sarrow.~ Another part of him argued though, ~There will be time later.~ Sarrow resisted the urge to smile. ~That's true.~  
  
"Well!?" Vegeta cut into his thoughts. "Where did you come from? And how exactly do you know what the crap is going on?" he asked sharply.  
  
Sarrow blinked in surprise as he looked at Vegeta. Then he smiled, "Well, it's nice to know that some things never change."  
  
"Excuse me?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"You normal Saiyan royals," he began with a smirk, "you all have horrible tempers and always want things right when you command for them."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest characteristically, "Then I suggest you start telling what you know; I am not a normal Saiyan royal."  
  
"But that's just it, your Majesty; I don't fall under your command. I'm under her's," he indicated Pan with a bow of his head. "By Super Saiyan Law; I'm under her command and rule."  
  
Vegeta balked at him for a moment before turning angry. "What do you mean 'Super Saiyan Law'? Kakarot," he sneered, "was the first Super Saiyan in over a thousand years. How can you follow, or even know of, laws that existed that long ago, unless you were accually there?"  
  
Sarrow grinned. "Exactly, your Highness."  
  
Vegeta blinked. "You mean to tell me that you're over a thousand years old?"  
  
"Technically, yes. Physically and mentally, no. I've been in stasis lock since before the end of the reign of the last Super Saiyan Queen. I'm 20.  
  
"Queen Lezza was over 90 years old and was the last queen. None of her daughters, or granddaughters, had inherited the traight. I was the last Super Saiyan to have been born in that era. The Elders, of which only numbered 3 discounting Queen Lezza, had decided to put the youngest, willing, unmated male in the clan into stasis lock so that when the new era of Super Saiyans began, there would be someone to help them begin anew. To start a new 'Golden Era'." He rolled his eyes, "Typical of the Elders, they believed their rules were the only correct ones and that only their's could produce the 'perfect' Golden Era."  
  
Sarrow allowed that to sink in for a moment. "Now I have a question. What happened to Vegeta-sei?"  
  
Gohan told him the story of the Planet Trade and Frieza, and then went ahead and told Goku's story on up to the end of GT; so that there wouldn't be any questions or confusions later on. Sarrow had listened intently, even when Goku or Vegeta interupted with their versions or when lunch was served and he ate. It was after two in the afternoon when the story finally ended.  
  
"Wow," was his comment. "You all have lead rather impressive lives." They all nodded their heads at his remark.  
  
"Oh, and Prince Vegeta, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself for not having been the first Super Saiyan. The Royal bloodline was not actually supposed to mix with Super Saiyan blood. I'm not sure exactly why. All I know is that the Super Saiyan trait is strictly genetic. Surprisingly enough, most of the first Super Saiyans, including the first Queen, came from third class. A few came from second, and I believe only 5 came from first and elite classes combined throughout the whole era. By the end of the era, most of the children born by our clan that did not become Super Saiyan, ended up as only second and third class. In fact, all of Queen Lezza's children were in thrid class."  
  
"Interesting," was all Vegeta said.  
  
Goku stood up from the table and stretched. "Well, this has been an interesting day," he smiled his Son grin. "I can't wait to tell Chichi."  
  
"Speaking of wives," Gohan said as he stood up and stretched as well, "I had better get back to mine. I'm sure she's in need of a break since she's had the twins all day long."  
  
Bulma smiled at him, "Oh, I'm sure it hasn't been that bad. I'll bet Chichi's over there right now spoiling those two rotten. By the way, how are Tempo and Medly?"  
  
"They're doing just fine, Bulma. Growing like weeds and getting into everything."  
  
She laughed, "That seems to be the norm for demi-Saiyans."  
  
Sarrow blinked. "Just Demi's?" he asked. "I could've sworn all Saiyans were like that. Or at least I remember me and the other kids in the clan always getting into some form or other of mischief." He grinned at obviously humorous memories.  
  
Pan looked at him and smiled shyly. "So you were a trouble maker?" she asked.  
  
He grinned. "Not at all, my Queen. I was a trouble finisher."  
  
She laughed and replied, "Please, call me Pan. I really don't think I'm in a position to rule anything. Besides, we all work just fine as a team."  
  
"As you wish, Pan," he said as he looked deep into her dark brown eyes. She blushed and looked away.  
  
He smiled mentally, ~She's so beautiful. I can't wait to get to know her better.~  
  
~He's too cute!~ Pan thought to herself. ~Better not let Papa know,~ she continued as she glanced at him from where he and Goku were having a conversation with Bulma. She sighed and looked back at Sarrow. He was now talking to Trunks and Goten. She quickly looked away as his eyes once again found hers. She didn't see the smile that appeared on his finely chiseled face.  
  
"Pan," Gohan's voice cut into her thoughts of the gorgeous Saiyan, "let's go home. You can come back tomorrow if you want to talk with Sarrow some more about this Silver Queen deal."  
  
"Ok, Papa," she answered as she got up and followed her father out after saying her quiet goodbye's and taking one last glance at Sarrow. ~I'd rather talk to him about something other than Super Saiyans,~ she thought to herself as she walked out of Capsule Corp and took to the sky along side her father.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: YAY!!! Another chappie for all you good people! FYI, the more good reviews, the faster the chapters come. ^_^ No I'm not mean, but my creative streak is. :-P Go figure. Anyway, that's all for today. Bababye!!! ::Sarrow:: Sometimes she really scares me. ::Rose:: Be nice or I won't let you go out with Pan. ::Sarrow:: O.O 


	5. Sweet dreams

Disclaimer:I have not, do not, and will not own DB/Z/GT.  
  
A/N:I'm soooo sorry that it took so long to update. School has been killer and writers block doesn't help. Also, I'm trying to make the chapters longer since most of ya'll prefer the longer ones. Ok, thus far I've had two suggestions for me to use Brolli as my bad guy. I must admit I don't know all that much about Brolli, but I will keep that option open (Especially if someone would be nice enough to email me about some of his characteristics). At this point, I'm kinda thinking about bringing back several of the old enemies and letting them try to tag-team the Z-team. Sooo, I guess what I'm asking is: Who all do ya'll want me to bring back? I will admit I'm not totally sure I want to go in this direction, but if I get enough feed back from you guys, there is a VERY large chance that I will use it. Alright, as always, thanks a bunch to my reviewers! Keep 'em comin'. On with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was just after 3:30 when Pan and her father got home. As soon as they stepped in the door, they were greeted by two exuberant 2-year-olds. Tempo leaped into his Papa's arms while Medley latched onto Pan's legs. Once they got their hugs they switched, Medley to Gohan's legs and Tempo to Pan's arms. Then, just as suddenly as they had appeared, they disappeared; running into the kitchen, announcing at the top of their lungs that Papa and Pan were home. Gohan and Pan looked at each other and smiled before following them.  
  
Gohan sniffed the air as he stepped into the kitchen. "Mmmm, something smells delicious. What are you cooking, hun?" he asked as he nodded at his mother, and went up behind Videl to wrap his arms around her waist.  
  
"Your dinner. It's a surprise. You'll see what it is when it's time to eat," she answered, continuing to stir whatever was in the pot before her.  
  
He sighed, "Do I have to wait THAT long?"  
  
"Yes, you do," she said with a smirk.  
  
Gohan sighed again. "If I must," he said, pouting. He, then, kissed her on the cheek and went over to the kitchen table to give Chichi a proper greeting.  
  
Pan smiled at the scene before greeting her mother and grandmother, each receiving a kiss on the cheek from her as well. Then she sat at the table, across from her siblings, and watched them color a vibrant picture together. Another smile came to her lips as Medley began to fuss at her brother for drawing of her side of the paper. He moved back over to his side and looked up at Pan.  
  
"Draw?" he asked, holding out a blue crayon.  
  
"Sure. Thank you," she said and took the crayon.  
  
Tempo and Medley pushed the paper to the center of the table so that their sister could reach it, and all three leaned over the table to color.  
  
"Knock, knock!" a call came from the front door.  
  
"We're in the kitchen, Goku," Chichi called back.  
  
Goku walked in with his usual grin. "Hey, guys!" he greeted cheerfully.  
  
"GRAMPA!!!" the twins yelled and leaped into his arms.  
  
He laughed as he caught them and gave each of them a squeeze before setting them back down in their seats. He went over to Chichi and leaned down to give her a hug and a kiss. Goku said hello to Videl, then sat down beside Pan to watch his grandchildren color their picture. Medley passed him an orange crayon after he sat down, so he began to color with them.  
  
And so, evening descended peacefully on the tranquil family; with Videl and Chichi fixing a gargantuan dinner while they chit-chatted with Gohan and Goten, once he arrived; and with Goku, Pan, and the twins coloring several extravagant pictures.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarrow had been wandering aimlessly through Capsule Corp. since about an hour after the last of the Son's had left. That was about four hours ago, and he had gotten lost about 30 minutes into his plundering. But he didn't mind too much, he enjoyed going to new places and seeing what all they had to offer; and this gargantuan building had plenty to offer. So far he had found three libraries, two indoor gardens, four kitchens, one lab (all others were locked), two indoor pools, five living rooms/dens, one huge game/rec room, and numerous bedrooms and bathrooms, including those that were used by the Prince's family. He had just opened to door to another indoor garden and was about to go in to explore it when he heard Trunks calling his name. Sarrow stepped out of the doorway, shut the door, and waited for the young Prince to find him.  
  
"Hey, Sarrow. I've been looking for you," Trunks said as he walked up to him.  
  
"Oh?" Sarrow asked and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Trunks smiled, "Yea, dinner was about an hour ago, and Mom thought you might have gotten lost since you didn't show. She sent me to find you because she knew you were probably hungry."  
  
Sarrow grinned as he became aware of his empty stomach. "She was right," he answered. "I am. Thank you for coming after me, Prince."  
  
Trunks just shrugged it off. "Any time, but you don't have to call me Prince."  
  
"As you wish, Trunks. Now," Sarrow began, "which kitchen shall we use?"  
  
"The one that already has food prepared in it. Come on," Trunks motioned for him to follow. "It's not too far from here, just down the steps."  
  
Sarrow leaned back in his seat happily, having gorged himself to capacity. He patted his distended stomach and smiled. One thing was certain, he loved Earth food, or at least all that he had had thus far. Sarrow got up as the kitchen robot came to clear the table and left the kitchen to see if he could find his way back to his room.  
  
None of the family had been in the kitchen when he and Trunks had arrived and Trunks had left Sarrow as soon as he had shown him there saying something about being late for a "date", whatever THAT was. Sarrow used his senses to find the other members of this interesting family. Vegeta was coming back inside through a window upstairs. Bulma was somewhere in the west side of the building, in one of the lower levels. He remembered having been told that the lower levels were labs for the Corporation itself, and that Bulma was the owner and one of the main inventors. ~She must be working,~ he decided. Bra was no where to be found inside the grounds. Sarrow wondered if she had one of those "dates", as well. He'd have to ask Bulma about it later.  
  
As he looked around he realized he was already on the story that held the family's, and his own, bedrooms. Sarrow knew his was directly across from Vegeta's, and he was in his room, so it was extremely simple to find Sarrow's. When he opened the door, he smiled as he realized he was correct.  
  
Sarrow sighed as he collapsed on the bed. He made himself comfortable on the bed, kicked off his shoes, and stared at the ceiling as he went over the events of the day. He had never dreamed it would turn out like this. As intriguing as this planet appeared, it wasn't Vegetasei, and already he was beginning to miss his home.  
  
He sighed again as he thought of his long deceased clan, and his family. Sarrow and his three siblings were the terror of the clan when they were little. They were really close in ages (his sister Rasha was two years older than him, and the twin boys were one year younger than him), so they worked really well as a team, especially the twins. The funny thing was that his siblings' children had turned out to be the exact same as their parents. Sarrow smiled as he thought of all the things his nieces and nephews got into. They pulled the exact same stunts that he used to pull. Of course Rasha blamed Sarrow for giving the new generation the ideas. The kids loved to hear stories of their parents childhoods, and Sarrow was more than happy to tell them. It had been no secret that Sarrow adored his nieces and nephews; the secret was why he never seemed interested in finding a mate in order to have his own cubs.  
  
Sarrow rolled over onto his stomach. He himself didn't know exactly why he never chose a mate. There had been plenty of females vying for his attention, and he had given a rare few a try; but none of them had really held his attention for more than one night. He just wasn't interested in any of them. He thought about the few that he had bothered to get to know, and then his thoughts went to one of the females he met today. A small smile appeared on his face as an image of Pan came to his mind. Strangely enough, that small teenager seemed to have gotten more of his attention in a few hours than the couple of women had gotten put together. Sarrow may not know all that much about Pan at that moment, but he did know she was something special, and he was determined to know more about this intriguing female.  
  
He fell asleep with that last thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan flopped onto her bed and looked out the window. The recently restored moon shined brightly, almost full. She knew she would have to be careful now that she had a tail. She didn't want to transform accidently and cause any problems. Especially since she forgot to tell anyone about her new tail.  
  
She looked down at the furry appendage, currently draped across the bed in the moon light. She allowed it to twitch lazily, and smiled. Pan liked her tail. Though it would be interesting to explain the appendage to any future boyfriends.  
  
*Unless the boyfriend was already Saiyan,* her subconscious piped up.  
  
An image of Sarrow appeared in her mind. Tall, only an inch or two shorter than Grampa Goku. Broad shoulders tapering down to lean stomach and hips, and long legs. Every bit of him that you could see was extremely well muscled, and the mild bulk of his chest under the armor gave hint that the part under it was just as well formed. His tail was think and deep brown in color. His hair was a jet black mane of spikes that fell midway down his back, a few short spikes coming forward to frame his face but didn't hide it, with the exception of one obnoxious strand that stubbornly refused to stay out of his eyes. His slightly slanted eyes so dark, you couldn't distinguish the pupil from the iris. His face was smooth, finely chiseled, yet held no sharp angles. And his smile was to die for! Perfectly shaped lips that suited his face exactly and looked extremely kissable.  
  
Pan blushed at that image, vaguely aware of the excited twitching of her tail.  
  
~Calm down!~ she told herself and her tail. ~I just met the guy. We don't even know if he's safe or not. Though...he does seem to be nicer than Vegeta. . . .~  
  
Pan sighed and rolled onto her stomach, resting her head in her arms. ~How strange,~ she thought, ~I've never been THIS attracted to anybody since Trunks. But I still don't even know Sarrow!~  
  
*Yet.* She blinked at that last thought, then shook her head and laughed lightly at herself and her school-girlish thoughts.  
  
A knock sounded from her door.  
  
"Come in," Pan called, as she rolled over and sat up.  
  
"But we can't reach it," came a childish whine.  
  
Pan chuckled, got up, and opened the door for her siblings. The twins smiled up at her adoringly.  
  
Pan grinned down at them. "Yes?"  
  
"Can you read us a night-night story?" Tempo asked.  
  
"Pleeeeaaaase!?" Medley added.  
  
Pan laughed again, "Of course. Let's go."  
  
"Yay!" they responded exuberantly, and all but ran to their bedroom, dragging Pan along behind them.  
  
Thirty minutes later Gohan peaked through the twins' bedroom door and smiled. All three had fallen asleep on Tempo's bed. Tempo was already under the covers curled up next to Pan, who was slouched in the middle with the forgotten book in her lap, and Medley was pressed up on Pan's other side with one arm draped across her sister's waist. Gohan slipped quietly into the room and folded back the covers on Medley's bed before picking her up and relocating her. After tucking her in he left to go ready Pan's bed for when he would bring her in. He came back shortly and gently scooped Pan up, failing to notice the silvery black tail that slipped from her waist. However as he was pulling the sheets up, he saw it twitch. Gohan looked at it in surprise then smiled slowly and finished tucking Pan in.  
  
"Good night, my Silver Saiyan Princess," he whispered as he kissed her on her forehead. He gave one last look at his sleeping daughter as he smiled and turned off the light, before shutting the door behind him.  
  
*~Dream Sequence~*  
  
The room was dark. Pan couldn't see much, but she didn't mind. Her attention was focused on the figure pressed intimately against her back. She didn't know who he was just yet, but she felt strangely relaxed and safe as his arms wrapped around her upper arms and chest. His head came down and she could feel his breath on her neck. Pan shivered as she felt his lips brush lightly across her sensitive skin as he spoke something to her in a language she didn't recognize. His tone, however, she did recognize; his voice was low and husky, seductive. She felt a tail wrap around her waist and felt hers wrap around his waist in response. He purred happily at this and nipped lightly at her ear lobe and neck. Pan tilted her head to the side to give him better access. She moaned softly as his fingers on one hand began to brush her sensitized nipple over her shirt and bra.  
  
"Ra Cortre," he whispered seductively in her ear. He turned her around to face him and looked deep into her eyes. "Rame," he growled and kissed her roughly at first, then softened as his hands began to wander across her body.  
  
*~End Dream~*  
  
Pan awoke with a jump just as his hands were beginning to work their way under her shirt. She felt a distinctive feeling of loss, but also surprise. The man in the dream was Sarrow, and she had understood what he'd said just before he kissed her.  
  
"My Queen," his deep voice echoed in her mind. "Mine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Taadaa! Finally! It took me forever to figure out what I wanted to do with this chapter; as you all have noticed. Again, sorry I took so long. Please forgive me! Blame Chemistry and Economics. Bleh! ~sticks tongue out disgustedly~ Anyways, please review and tell me what ya'll want to see as this story goes on, maybe that way any future writers blocks want last as long since I'll have something to work off of. Until next time, Mystic Rose. 


End file.
